


Welcome To Overwatch Academy

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Series: Overwatch Academy [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Diary/Journal, Genji and Sombra ship people, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, chapter 3 is part chatfic., chapter 5 has, payload rides are fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: The newly opened Overwatch Academy is here for it's first year, but they have to get through the first few days! Read the adventure and antics of the new students in Welcome To Overwatch Academy!*Update: This first fic is mainly just going to be McHanzo, but other fics will get into other plans I have.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I didn't have a proofreader, so comment, correct, criticize, kudo, and compliment if you wish to!  
> I am really new with tags, and probably bad with them!  
> The chapters might be a bit short, because that's how I tend to do things, so I apologize for that.

Jesse re-read the letter over and over. It was a letter from his pen pal, who had already moved over to the neighborhood and was going to the new school here. He said to not send any more letters, as they would be going to the same school anyway. The boy he was mailing, Genji, had moved all the way from Hanamura. He and his (not that much older, according to the letters) brother were moving together because of another letter sent to them asking them to go to this school. Not many people were asked, and most moved just to get to the school. It was the Overwatch Academy. This was it's first year being open, and the first day of school was tomorrow. He would (hopefully) make some friends and have some fun. He quickly set out his outfit for tomorrow. His favorite cowboy hat, a pair of tan pants, his belt, and a brown t-shirt is what he placed already. He grabbed his toy revolver, made sure it wasn't his actual revolver (which he had for emergencies), and placed it by his clothes. Still, the setup was missing something. McCree quickly realized what he needed to get. He snatched his favorite red poncho from his closet, and had it ready for tomorrow. He looked at the clock, and realized it was already almost bedtime. He went to brush his teeth, got tucked in, and went to sleep.

He woke up earlier than his alarm went off, probably because of how excited he was. He lied around for a while until his alarm went off. As soon as it went off, Jesse got dressed and placed his gun (which he had finally decided on a name for, Peacekeeper) into the holster on his belt. He grabbed his backpack, which was red with some brown accents on it. He made sure he had all of his school supplies, a book Genji recommended (Pachimari Adventures Volume 1), some earbuds, and his water bottle. He walked out of his room, into the hallway, and down to the dining room. He put his backpack by a chair, took his water bottle out, and grabbed his lunchbox. He packed a sandwich with pepperjack cheese and turkey, one of the leftover tacos from last night, a couple of cookies, and he took a berry water flavor out and mixed it with the water in his bottle, making the water a nice shade of blue. After he put his water and lunch in his backpack, he heated up a pack of Pop-Tarts and heated another pack for Sombra, who would be out here any minute. He got some milk for him and his sister, and just after he placed the breakfast down, Sombra walked into the kitchen. 

"Morning, Jesse," Sombra said as she walked into the kitchen to pack her lunch.

"Mornin', Sombra," he replied.

Sombra, his dad, and now that he thought about it, some teachers would also be the only ones who he'd let call him Jesse, if they were those kind of teachers. Hopefully they weren't. He can't really appose his teachers or his father, but he did live with his sister for a very large portion of their lives, so he let her call him by his first name too. But Sombra, on the other hand, always liked to be called by her nickname, and threatened anyone who called her otherwise. She even hacked her documents to where her name was now Sombra, so even teachers called her Sombra. He really should just get the teachers to call him McCree like she did. He was now really hoping the teachers were okay with nicknames, that is, the teachers that he didn't know. He knew his dad would be a teacher, and had told them to call him "Mr. Reyes" at school. There were a few others teaching as well. Those "few others" were who he didn't know were teaching. Jesse hoped his dad could convince the others to call him McCree. He didn't know how his classmates would react to his edge-dad (as Sombra called him), who actually pretty nice, though he may not look like it. At least they'd get some costume publicity around Halloween. 

Soon enough, their father walked out of his room, ready, and just needed to eat. Of course, the kids were impatient, so he ate as they walked. Or rather, as they rode. Sombra hacked and programmed herself a large transport robot over the summer, and Jesse had his scooter. They arrived, kids waiting all around the playground for the doors to open and the bell to ring. McCree scouted for a green haired kid and hoped that Genji was here. However, he didn't find him first, he just heard a few words out of someone's mouth.

"I found the cowboy!"

Yep. This was him. Genji Shimada, package mix up ninja.

"Howdy," he said, "Pleasant to see ya in person... Genji."

"So if you weren't lying.. Then you must be McCree!" 

"Yep, that's me." 

"Oh man! I gotta meet that hacker sister you talked about.. I have some plans to discuss with someone who says they can hack the world..." Genji said mischievously. He probably had some pranks or something planned. 

"Man, is big brother still packing his lunch? Well then... ITSUKA TOGIRETA!" he yelled a tune.

Someone, supposedly Hanzo bust through the school gate scream-singing, "YUME NO TSUZUKI HAJIMEYO!"

"And that's how you summon Hanzo." 

McCree stood there in shock. Was that Hanzo? McCree felt.. Some way he couldn't make sense of. Why was Hanzo so.. So... Indescribable? He had apparently gone apple red, and Genji asked him if he was okay.

Sombra secretively took a picture of him going all for some reason, and quickly showed Genji, who was now striking a plan deal about getting his brother with the cowboy.

"McCree always does this around anyone he thinks is pretty. Could be a false alarm, if they hate each other's personality," Sombra said to Genji.

"Yeah, but Hanzo seemed like he's interested in who I was mailing, and seemed excited to meet him, even if he was less than me. He never got like that about any other friend I had, even if I told him about them! Might've been because he's a cowboy..."

"Hmm.. I'd like to see this work out. Let's do it!"  
And so the plan was set up. Of course, Hanzo and McCree had to meet each other first.  
Genji proceeded to push McCree toward Hanzo and say 

"Hanzo, this is the guy who I kept getting packages mixed up with! McCree, this is my big brother."

"Howdy." McCree said to him, and Hanzo gave him this sort of shocked stare.. Sort of like the one he had earlier.

They didn't talk, just looked at each other for a few seconds until the bell rang for the students to go inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Man, is big brother still packing his lunch? Well then...  
> ITSUKA TOGIRETA!" he yelled to a tune, and someone, supposedly Hanzo bust through the gate scream-singing  
> "YUME NO TSUZUKI HAJIMEYO!"  
> "And that's how you summon Hanzo." 
> 
> What they are saying is the Dragon Ball Super theme in Japanese.


	2. A Payload Ride and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they have their first battles, and Genji and Sombra still want to get McCree and Hanzo together.

Everyone was sent to their homeroom, and had a few different schedules depending on their team, techniques, and skill level. The supports were sent to Ms. Amari's homeroom, the defenses were put in Mr. Lindholm's, the tanks in Mr. Wilhelm's, and lastly the attacks in either Mr. Morrison or Mr. Reyes'.

After they got their their homerooms settled, they went outside for the one class everyone was excited for: combat class. They had to bring in toy weapons to be sure that nobody actually died, and they were given a whole lecture on payload safety. Luckily though, they had time left for a short battle. Divided into teams of 6, they went on to battle.

McCree was put in a team with Pharah, Lucio, D.Va, Symmetra and Hanzo. 

Why, of all people, did it have to be Hanzo?

All Jesse could do was look at him until he noticed his staring. McCree was at a loss for words, still trying to think of what to say as they rode they payload.  
Soon enough though, the other team came to ruin the moment. On the opposing team was Genji, Mercy, Roadhog, Mei, Tracer, and Sombra.

Foam bullets soared through the air, and the ground was wet from melted ice. The clock was ticking, and the defending team was winning. Pharah attempted to have justice rain from above, but ended up getting shot down. In the end, the defenders won, and after the other two teams finished their battles, they left off for lunch.

 

In the lunch line that day was a chicken sandwich, a salad, or pizza. McCree had heard a lot of people that had already sat down say "This pizza is amazing," or some variant, so he decided it was worth a shot.

Then came the dreaded seat picking. Even with the school being brand new, people had already made little groups and were sitting together. He quickly scouted for Sombra, Genji, or Hanzo and found they were all sitting in the same area and sat down with them.

"I still can't believe I beat you, Hanzo! In a battle!" Genji exclaimed with pride.

"Well, it was a bit hard to stay focused, with all that was going on," Hanzo replied.

"Oh, hi, McCree," Sombra said to him. "Wasn't combat class fun today?"

"Sure was!" he replied. "And we also got some pretty good views of the school."

"And of Hanzo! You kept staring at him! You have a crush, big bro?"

"Already doing that, huh?" McCree said to avoid the question. He then took a bite of pizza and exclaimed, "HOLY SMOKES, THIS IS THE BEST SCHOOL PIZZA I'VE HAD!"

"No need to shout, McCree, was it?" Hanzo said to him.

"Yep, that's me. Right here, and screaming about pizza."

The chats continued until recess, where Sombra and Genji definitely wanted to put those plans of theirs into action. 

"McCree's definitely on the 'Yes, ship us.' side, but what about your brother? Has he shown any new signs?"

"Not really, but I still have hope... How about this weekend we plan a sleepover, and force them together?"

"Forcing them together? As in, one place?"

"Exactly."

"Then I have a few tricks up my sleeve, Genji. Many, many tricks, and I haven't put them to use in a long time..."

That was the start of the first "Get These Two Together Plan", and they just had to get it ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, combat class at a school? Weird, I know, but it seemed fun to write about having giant fake weapon wars anyways.  
> Also, corrections and criticism are appreciated, so are kudos and comments!


	3. Sleepover Invites, and Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji invites everyone to a sleepover, and then some of them go.
> 
> Aka, it becomes part chatfic.

The week went by like any first week at school, a lot of new things. There were more combat battles, and Sombra decided to set up a chatroom for a "What are your talents?" assignment, as she had programmed it herself, all according to plan.

Later, on Friday during free time, Genji sent out a message.

 

Dragonblade: guys

Dragonblade: hanzo said we could have a sleepover over here

HighNoon: wait, you asked hanzo? not your parents?

Dragonblade: long story

Dragonblade: i'll tell you guys later

Dragonblade: but anyways

Dragonblade: who's in

don'tcallmesombero: me

YouShould'vePickedMeOrAnyKindOfSupport: okay!

HighNoon: YES.. If reyes let's sombra and i lol

tracerchu72: yeah!

froggo: im in!

MtDewXDoritoisOTP: ehh ok

Hanzo: Why did I let you do this, Genji?

Dragonblade: \°^°/

Hanzo: Why are you like this?

HighNoon: you really gotta change your name sometime hanzo

Hanzo has changed their name to You Are All Dishonorable.

HighNoon: not what I expected but okay

You Are All Dishonorable: I have made my decision and have no regrets.

Dragonblade: be there at 5 or so tomorrow! You guys know the address, right?

You Are All Dishonorable: I'm pretty sure they do, Genji. You've been asking about this since Sombra opened the chatroom. You've told everyone our address at least twice. 

Dragonblade: true.

 

They went through the night, waiting for the next day, and went through the day, waiting for the evening, until about 4:50 PM. Some were casually walking or being drove to the Shimada's right now, while others were frantically packing.

McCree was the latter. He was just in the shower and realized how long he'd been in there. Sure, it was his fault for being in there long, but who takes a shower this early? Reyes had insisted on making Sombra and him take showers since they would be gone this weekend, and Sombra had went first. He was now grabbing clothes, his sleeping bag, some snacks, and a few other things, in a very rushed manner. Why did he wait until last minute?

"Hurry up Jesse, if you want to leave by teleporter with me, then get your stuff so we can go!" Sombra called out.

"Teleporter? Where'd ya get one?" McCree replied.

"Symmetra. I asked, because I saw them in battle. I gotta figure out how to program one of these for myself!" 

"Oh." McCree tossed the last of his things in his bag and ran over to Sombra's room.

"We're leaving by teleporter! Bye!" Sombra had said, and before anyone could say anything else, they were at the Shimada's front door. 

"How'd you do that? There's no teleporter here?"

"Code editor."

She rang the doorbell and they heard a loud "I'LL GET IT!" that was clearly from Genji.

"Hello! Come on in!" he said as he answered the door. "We've got some big plans for tonight, so make yourself at home, because there won't be much calmness soon enough!"

McCree really hoped that was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, wanted to throw some chatfic in there because it seemed fun. I headcanon Hanzo as the one who actually uses good grammar.  
> Also, if you can guess what that "YouShould'veBeenMeOrAnyKindOfSupport" name was referencing, you get a cookie. No wait, a gold star. No, a gold star cookie!  
> You also get a gold star cookie for understanding what "tracerchu72"is referencing.  
> I'm also considering doing some one-shots for this series, so if you have one-shot suggestions, tell me!  
> Again, criticize, correct, kudo, comment.


	4. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone plays Truth Or Dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at 12 AM (HIGH MOON!) so writing may seem a bit... Sleepy? Sorry!

It was a decently sized sleepover, at least seven people sitting or standing in the living room. In fact, most everything was in the living room, except for the light coming from a room in one of the halls. McCree looked around a few times, trying to see if he could find Hanzo and sit near him, and maybe talk for a bit. He didn't see him, so he assumed that Hanzo probably wasn't a party type and that's why that light was on. He grabbed a drink from the cooler someone put a sign that said "DRINKS" on.

"Guys, let's play Truth Or Dare!" Genji shouted out to get everyone's attention. Most of the others went ahead and made a circle of sorts, so McCree joined in, hoping not to be to awkward. Then again, he was in the same building as two ninjas, a gamer, a DJ, a hacker and a healer. How awkward could a cowboy be in a group like this?

"Hold on for a minute, I have to get Hanzo! He just has to play too!" Genji spoke as he sprung up and went to Hanzo's room's door. "Hanzo, would you like to play Truth Or Dare with us?"

"No thank you, just leave me be until the pizza gets here," Hanzo replied.

"Please, Niisan? It'll be fun!"

"Fine, if only to get you to stop bothering me to get out there..."

Hanzo exited his room, and followed Genji, who was happily running to the circle.

"Alright, so we're going to play it where if you get asked, you get to ask the next person! I'll start! Hanzo, truth or dare?" And with that remark, the game started.

"Dare."

"I dare you... To wear _those_ pajamas with me!"

"The matching ones? In front of the guests?" 

"Yeah, it'll be fun, and I dared you anyways, so you have to!"

Hanzo sighed, and went to change. He hid in his room after that, waiting until Genji came out with his on.

They entered the living room wearing matching green and blue dragon kigurumi.

"Of all the things I do for you Genji, this has to be one of the more embarrassing things." Hanzo said with dismay.

"Oh, come on, it's fun! Oh, it's your turn to ask someone!"

"Fine. Sombra, truth, or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Hm.. I dare you to chug at least four of those sodas and see if you can even try to sleep tonight."

And so, Sombra did. She would probably be sugar high now, and too excited the entire night. She now had no volume control.

"MCCREE! TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"Truth?" he said, knowing that when Sombra's excited, she has weird ideas, so it would probably be safer to go with truth.

"REALLY, WHY DO YOU KEEP STARING AT HANZO? I GET NOW WITH THE PAJAMAS, BUT TELL ME WHY YOU NORMALLY DO IT!"

"Uh... That hairstyle makes him look like a girl sometimes?"

Hanzo had a look of not being impressed, and Sombra immediately replied with "OH COME ON, YOU KNOW THAT ISN'T IT. YOU SOUND LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU TOLD REYES THAT YOU BRUSHED YOUR TEETH THAT ONE TIME!"

"That was only once! And uh... Fine.. It's because Hanzo looks adorable. And the dragon pajamas just make it worse..."

Hanzo got a bit of a blush, while Sombra and Genji did nods at eachother. That couldn't be good.

"Mercy, truth or dare?" McCree asked, to try to veer away from the Hanzo topic.

"Truth."

"What's it like having Genji scream at you for healing all the time?"

Genji looked a little offended as Mercy said, "It gets a bit annoying, to be honest. Especially when he won't stop saying it."

"D.Va, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink as much of whatever your favorite drink is in that cooler as you can in one minute!"

D.Va got out the rest of the Mountain Dew, drinking less than Sombra, however.

"Lucio, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Would you like to make a video collab someday?"

"Definitely! Now, Tracer, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Could you try to rap? With how much you talk sometimes, I think you could handle it," Lucio began to play something for her to rap to, and it was the fastest rap any if them had heard. She had got a lot of applause afterward.

The doorbell rang, and Hanzo paid for the pizza, brought it in, and everyone had to settle down for a bit after a very fun game of truth or dare. He was actually a bit glad that Genji got him out there and had learned something that was definitely interesting about McCree. Did he have a crush or something? And why would it be on him? He had to ask him sometime, and that sometime was now. 

"McCree."

"Yeah?"

"Is what you said earlier the truth?"

"Darlin', we were playing Truth or Dare, not Lie or Dare. I mean, I did at first about the whole hairstyle thing, but..."

McCree walked off to grab more pizza. 

"Wait," Hanzo thought. "Did he just call me 'darlin'?"

This night really was getting interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niisan - older brother in Japanese  
> Kigurumi - These really comfy costume/pajamas things that are also onesies. Usually come in animal form, and have hoods.  
> As usual, correct, criticize, kudo, and comment!


	5. Journal Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji looks at Hanzo’s diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, sorry! It took me a while with finding out what candy they have and don't have in Japan. 
> 
> I used Google Translate for McCree’s name and used a website to determine that foreign names were written in katakana. If I got anything wrong, correct me!

Genji knew that McCree had a crush, he just knew it. On the other hand, his brother was harder to read.

He saw the blush Hanzo had on his face, but it was probably because nobody really called him that before, but still, something about his eyes seemed a bit happier than normal around McCree. He just couldn’t be too sure with Hanzo.

Genji knew exactly what to do.

While Hanzo was distracted, Genji snuck into Hanzo’s room, went to his bookshelf, and pulled out a notebook, written on in Japanese.

“Clever of him, thinking if someone looked in there, they couldn’t read it. Little did he know, with all the warnings he gave me, I would go for it anyway!” Genji thought. He scanned the paper for any katakana, trying to find the right characters.

There. The characters ‘ミルクリー’ were right there. McCree.

He read to himself the text in Japanese.

“Today was the first day at school. It was interesting enough. I met Genji’s pen pal, McCree. He seems nice, but he distracts me for whatever reason. He kept staring at me during combat class, and whenever he stopped staring, I felt like staring back. There’s just something about him. I do not know what it is though.”

Genji was definitely interested now. He read the next paragraph.

“Second day of school. McCree put a bag of these weird peanut butter chocolate things in my backpack with a little note. “

The note was stuck to the bottom of the page. It said “Hope you like these. From, McCree.”

“I haven’t seen them in any stores in Hanamura, so they might be good, or they might be terrible. I should give McCree something I haven’t seen around here yet. Maybe one of the Happy Kitchen sets I have. They seem to be a rarity around here. He probably doesn’t understand Japanese, so I will put a note on it with the translation.”

“One of those?” Genji pondered as he kept reading. “He loves making those things... Would he really do that?” He cut himself off as he read the last paragraph on the page.

“Third day of school. The peanut butter things were really good, so I tried to be sneaky about putting the candy in McCree’s backpack, but he noticed me and it was really embarrassing. He did ask me if I would like to make the kit with him sometime, and I agreed. Hopefully we get to do that soon, because I am really excited!”

“Hanzo getting caught? Being excited about hanging out with someone other than me, who, after all, is his brother?” Genji thought it was all too good to be true.

He quickly snuck back out, to see that people were mainly sitting around boredly. He went to his room, grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil, and grabbed a couple of microphones you could hook up to a TV. He went back out, grabbed everyone’s attention again, and yelled “Karaoke, anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested in more, I have more works in the series, and a oneshots fic if you have any suggestions!  
> Just click the series, and you'll be all set!


End file.
